A Bullet For You
by A Silly Production
Summary: Kazuha and Heiji..friends forever...but does that change when one of them takes a bullet for another?


A BULLET FOR YOU

-A Silly Production

Disclaimer: I do not own the Detective Conan characters….(although I wished)..Please read and reply! **RATED M**

It was their senior year in college. The Kudo boy had finally got his body back, and had happily married Sleeping Kugoro's daughter right after.

Heiji and Kazuha were still in their same old state. With him solving cases with Kudo and Kazuha trying to drop of hints that she wanted something more than just friendship. She was beginning to think that they were going to end up with someone else.

They still wore the little trinket that Kazuha made. One time, she had misplaced hers and cried for weeks. Heiji then told her that she could keep his, because it irritated his neck and told her that he didn't want it to be so bothersome to him. He received a punch in the face right after he told her that, and she ran off crying. Later that night she tried sneaking into his room and attempted to take back what was rightfully hers. But she had back out. She was gone the whole day. He finally found her at their old school under a slide; it was her secret place because I looked like a house and it was the first time she ever carved her name with someone else's.

"What are you doing here? You're not 10 years old anymore." Heiji said sitting next to her under the slide. Kazuha turned away from him, telling him that she didn't want to talk to him, she was still mad. "I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized. "I can't stand to see you being sad." he said and dug out something in pocket. "here." hanging from his hand was her other half of his charm. Kazuha snatched it quickly away from him and checked it if it was actually hers, and not some fluke.

"Where'd you find it?" She asked.

"You left it in my bathroom." he answered. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." She swiftly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

And that was their first planned kiss, under a playground slide.

Now, almost three years later, they still couldn't help but blush every time they were close to each other. And Kazuha treasured every moment of it.

He never understood her. Never. But that didn't stop his feelings for her. He admitted to himself that he felt more than just friendship towards her—and he achingly wanted her to be his forever, but—he was afraid of losing her if she ever deny him. It killed him when she would wear super tight clothes. Doesn't she know that those kinds of clothes send a message to guys like him, saying 'you can look but can't touch.' He often yelled at her for it, but hell, she never listened. It got to the point where he would think to himself violently that if she doesn't take off those damn clothes, he'll have to rape her. That ahou.

But even if the clothing killed him, that's nothing compared to whenever she cried. She had a quiet side to herself, that no one knew about—except for Heiji that is. He thought that she controlled the rain because on rainy nights she'd always…ALWAYS, stay up staring at the sky with her arms around herself and her eyes glued on to the moon. Heiji always made fun of her of being half wolf—crying to the moon. One night he had caught her literally crying to the moon.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a chuckled. She limply smiled and wiped the fresh tears.

"Because—the moon is crying…it's lonely." she said and looked at the sky. He saw the sadness in her eyes. And he could hear her voice cracking. She smiled at him though, and he forced a smile back. He took a spot next to her and watched her silently cry.

He liked doing that—just watching her, even though it was wrong on so many levels. First of all, he was not a single man.

He was extremely careful of when to look though because she had caught him once and it almost ruined him. And he was extremely careful of watching her in public. He'd be made fun of for sure.

"Yo, Hattori, are you staring at Toyama san or Namabi san?" One of his friends asked seeing Heiji out for a while now. Heiji gave him a stare.

"Neither." he lied. He and Namabi Sakura had been going out for almost two months now. She literally replaced Kazuha. Kazuha stopped following Heiji, mostly because Sakura followed him everywhere—and he didn't seem to mind. She was a very smart girl and was in the same field as Heiji was, so when there was a case to solve she'll hop along with him riding her spot on the back of his motorcycle. She made him happy. She could tell. Whenever he was with her, she smiled. It wasn't like the fake ones she thought he held up, but these smiles—were real.

"Well, you're drooling over something." Heiji's hand went up to immediately wipe his mouth thinking that he really was drooling. The other boy laughed and Heiji slapped the back of the boy's head with his hand. "Ouch!" he winced in pain. Heiji got up and walked off into the distant-away from Kazuha. It was only seconds later he heard her piercing voice shouting behind him calling him to wait for her.

"Heiji!" she shouted sprinting behind him. "Where are you going?"

"To get some peace and quiet from you." he said. Kazuha's eyes narrowed but kept following him. She figured maybe this will give her a chance for them to have some quality time together like before. He would once and a while turn back and glance over his shoulders to peak at her, and then she'll stop, and then when he started walking again, she'll follow. She was still debating on how to start a conversation. "Is there something you want?" Heiji asked a bit annoyed.

"Nope. Just following you like I always do." she shrugged and put on a cute smile.

"Stop smiling like that." he ignored her statement. Then she pouted. "Don't do that either." He said.

"Heiji, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately." She said scratching her head which caused her skinny shirt to rise up.

"Stop doing that!" he shouted. Her face froze.

"Ahou! What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything!" she shouted at him. He looked at her confused and angered face. Heiji sighed and rubbed his face. Kazuha walked up to him and removed his hands from his forehead. "You're feeling a bit warm." Kazuha said checking her temperature with the other hand. He hates it when she touches him—it makes it that much harder for him to resist her. He pushed all of his perverted thoughts away and walked away from her.

"Just go back! I can't deal with you right now." he yelled. Kazuha confusingly looked at him and then did as she was told. She angrily walked back to the group of students. That day—she ignored him.

And the rest of the week.

"Kazuha…" Heiji said following her to school. "Kazuha…" he sang, reaching for her shoulder. She walked faster, trying to avoid his touch. She was still angry. Why does he want to talk to her now when he tried to avoid her a few days ago? "Kazuha!" he shouted.

"Kazuha-chan still mad at you?" Sakura asked looping her arm into his. Heiji sighed and nodded.

"Just give her time. She'll come around." Sakura told him sweetly and kissed him good bye.

She finally gave him time to apologize to her, but she still seemed hurt. They weren't as close as they've been. Especially since he got himself a woman. He's been busy with cases add she was busy finishing up college. Soon, weeks became months. And before they knew it, college was just about to end. And she thought their friendship was on the verge of dying. One day she got a letter a month before graduation. She got accepted to study abroad—tuition free. This was once in a life time chance.

She decided to take it.

*KNOCK KNOCK* It was her bedroom door. She quickly tried hiding the acceptance letter in her desk but fumbled.

"What was that?" It was Heiji entering her room. Kazuha tried to pretend that nothing happened.

"What was what?" she asked.

"You just stuffed something into your desk." Heiji answered slightly annoyed. He didn't like it when she hid stuff from him.

"It's just homework." She quickly answered getting up from her desk and blocking his way from getting closer to the desk.

"Then why don't I look at it? You know, just to see if you did it right."

"Uh—no…there's many mistakes, I'm sure you don't want to correct them all." she said pushing him out of her room.

"It wouldn't be about the letter you got a couple of weeks ago from the university would it?" he asked in all seriousness. Kazuha stopped. She hated lying to him. But she couldn't help herself to answer him either. "You got accepted, didn't you?" Kazuha let go of his shirt she was trying to pull.

"yes."

"Good for you. Now come downstairs, dinner's ready." He said and left the room. That was weird. Why didn't he ask her if she was really going to accept it. Oh well, she was going to study abroad, she better break the news soon because she would then be leaving a month after graduation. She'll tell him at dinner.

It was just the two of them at the dinner table. Sakura was usually eating with them—it was like she lived there. So without Sakura tonight it was quiet. Usually they would be screaming at each other about how much of an ahou they were, but tonight was different. When he did insult her, she thought of how quiet it was going to be when she left.

"Ahou! Did you hear what I-"

"I have to tell you something." She interrupted. He went silent. That wasn't usually a good sign. He knew something bad was going to happen. She was going to start when she jumped from the lighting and thunder. Had it been raining? She gathered her courage to tell him. "I've decided to take the scholarship that the University gave me." More sounds of thunder were being heard.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"I've decided to leave the country, and study abroad."

"When?" He shouted.

"A month after graduation." She said. He put his fork down on his plate angrily.

"I was going to tell you a while ago when you came upstairs but—you didn't ask."

"So if I don't ask you something, you don't tell me?" Heiji asked. Kazuha couldn't make eye contact with him. He wasn't usually this angry.

"Heiji I—" the phone interrupted her. He just stared at her for a while, neither of them making a move to get the phone. But soon, it annoyed him and he answered his cell.

"Yea?...hmm…ok…where?...I'm coming…" he gathered his jacket and SAX cap and headed out towards the door. "Don't go anywhere." he said sternly and had one last look at her before heading out.

Kazuha heaved a sigh and pushed her plate of food away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"We found this by her body, but it seemed like she wasn't clutching it until after she died. Look. There's no blood on this but there's blood on her hands." One of the police officers told him. Heiji uncrumbled a piece of photo that was covered in blood.

He knew exactly who that man was. He didn't ever think that he was related to him in anyway. But it was a photo of a man and Sakura happily sitting on a cliff with a woody background. It didn't take him more than a second to reflex and stormed off after Sakura.

"let go of her—you can have me instead." She said in a bold voice even though the unbearable pain in her arm. She's cheated death as much as Heiji, she wasn't afraid to die.

"Oh…how sweet of you—standing up to your friend."

"You don't want her…It's me he'll die for. He cares for only me…Sakura is nothing to Heiji. If you really want to hurt him…take me instead." Kazuha said getting angry and pale. She hoped that her lying will work.

"you really can't fool me, girl."

"I've known Heiji, my whole life…I know him better than anyone…what makes you think I don't know where his weak spots are?" Kazuha answered. The tall man gave her a confusing look.

"Oh yea? What are his weakness?" the man smirked.

'hurry out here, ahou! I can't stall him much longer!" Kazuha screamed in her head. "He hates it when you compare him to Kudo Shinichi." She said and he scoffed.

"Of course! Only Hattori would do that. What else?"

"he has a charm around his neck. If you take that off of him...he's bound to die with just one bullet." She said.

"Hm..I've heard of that in his interview. Guess it's true then. What else?"

"Me." She said as she saw Heiji's SAX hat rise above a hill. She mentally smiled. She was going to be ok. "Without me, he's nothing." She breathed. She felt dizzy and faint.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I love him….and he loves me." She hoped that Heiji would realize that that wasn't a lie—well the _'I love him'_ part anyway. The man marched towards Kazuha and pushed the unconscious girlfriend onto the ground. She waited until he had a firm grip on her. "If you kill me now, everyone will see." The man looked around seeing nothing but air. She was right. They needed to be in a secluded area where no one would see them.

"I'm not going to kill you…yet." He said as he draped a sack over her head and then kissed her. Kazuha flinched back. "let's go." He said and smirked.

Heiji was horrified. He was sure that Kazuha could hold him off for a while. He ran to Sakura and shook her. Even through the blood she was still breathing. "Hey….wake up." He said slightly tapping her cheeks to wake her up.

"Ka…zu…ha.." she tried to breath out in a soft voice.

"I know."

"No…Kazu…hurt…bullet…in…arm…"

"What?"

"Go!" Heiji ran towards the direction of Kazuha with a gun ready at hand. He noticed a trail of blood. She must have done that on purpose.

"Where…are you taking me?" she tried to breath out. But he didn't answer. She really thought she should save all of her energy left, she could barely walk. They didn't walk far before she collasp on the ground.

"Get up!" he pulled her up by her arm. She screamed in pain as he gripped her wounded arm harder. "Shut up and start walking." She panted. She could taste her salty sweat.

"I…can't." she said.

"Get up!" he repeated deadly. She tried to get up when something caught his attention. "Don't move." He ordered. He looked around the secluded area seeing nothing but trees. He hoisted her up on his shoulders and started walking. Soon after that he stopped again. She too heard it.

Someone was following them.

"Where did they go?" One of the officers asked Sakura who had been taken care of the paramedics.

"Into the woods. They couldn't have gone far, Kazuha's been slowing him down."

"What happened?"

"He…came after me, but I thought it was just Heiji…so I called Kazuha-chan. She came over and…I guess he thought that Kazuha was me. The next thing I knew Kazuha was being attacked and then I ran out to help her but he shot her…" Sakura trembled. "And then he ran towards me-" she clutched her clothing closer to her and cried. The officer strangely looked at her with a hint of sorrow and pain.

"Get her to the hospital."

"I didn't think you'd come after _this_ one." His rough voice shouted to Heiji.

"Let her go." He demanded.

"Tell me Hattori, do you know who I am?"

"Someone who loves Sakura very much." Heiji answered. Kazuha glanced as the masked man.

"Hm…how'd you figure?"

"I'm a detective."

"Right." He said as if he was mocking her. Heiji threw him an ugly stare. "Aren't you afraid of what I already did to your girl?"A pang shook him but he refused to let him see it. He looked at Kazuha with reflecting eyes of shame. She could have stoped him.

But she didn't.

"She was lovely. Still tight as before." The man smirked. "It's a shame you didn't make your move first. Now you'll have to use another man's bitch." He said. Kazuha couldn't let this go on. It will only hurt Heiji more. Swiftly, she elbowed his stomach and kicked him in between his legs. He groaned and bent forward.

"KAZUHA! WATCH OUT!" Heiji shouted as Kazuha ran towards him.

"Bitch!" the man shouted and hoisted the gun at Heiji. She attacked him just in time to feel the piercing of the bullet shot into her body.

"Kazuha!" Heiji shouted. His clothing was starting to stain from her blood. With a swift move, Heiji shot the man across from him. And at the sound of the shot, he fell.

Dead.

"Kazuha!" Heiji shouted in an anger voice. "Wake up Ahou!" she fluttered her eyes open painfully. He smiled.

The rings of the ambulance still lingered in her mind as strongly tried to keep awake while being wheeled into the emergency room. "don't you dare close your eyes on me, Ahou!" Heiji demanded.

"It hurts." She breathed out almost in a whimper.

"That gives you no excuse to close your eyes on me, damn it!" he yelled holding onto her hand. Just then did he notice that she wasn't wearing her charm.

Maybe the little thing _did_ work after all.

"Where's your charm?" he asked. Kazuha only smiled.

"I gave…it to someone…else…who needs it." She said slowly slipping her hand out from Heiji's.

"You ahou…" he said. "It's not fair if I wear mine and you don't." Kazuha didn't have any more strength to talk anymore. Slowly, she was closing her eyes. Her pulse was racing faster and faster. Her hands were getting colder and colder.

"you have to let go sir." One of the nurses said as she pushed Kazuha into the operating room.

It was the thunder that woke him up. And when he woke up he was lying on Sakura's lap. He gave her an odd look before glancing back at the doors.

"She'll be ok." Sakura said softly. He sadly looked at her and there it caught his eyes. Her necklace. She felt him staring at her neck, and when she figured what he was looking at, she took of the charm and handed it over. "tell her I said thanks….and that I'll miss her…and that-"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here. England…maybe the States, Canada. Somewhere far."

"But…why?" Heiji asked.

"I have to find myself again. Let go of everything else and start from scrap." She said. She slowly got up and he followed. She looked down at his hand and held it for a while before hugging him tightly. "I love you Hattori Heiji." She whispered in his ears. He slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They stood there for a good minute or two before she pulled away and kissed him. "I'll miss you." She slowly started to cry.

"I'll miss you too. Come back and visit?" She forced a smile and nodded. He hugged her a last time before departing.

She was lying awake with people surrounding her. She didn't say much but nodded or shook her head when people asked her something. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Heiji asked her as she laid staring at him.

"Where's Namabi-chan?"

"She left—the country." Heiji said sadly.

"Go after her." She immediately responded.

"What?"

"Go after her. She was the only girl you parents approved of. If you let her leave, you'll be losing the only good thing that ever happened to you, Heiji." She said.

"what are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I saved yours and her life? Just so you two can leave each other in the end? No way! You need to get on a plane and chase her back here."

"Kazuha—"

"Just do it-AHH!" she groaned in pain.

"Ahou! You're not even better yet and you're bossing me around already." He said angrily as he walked over to help her. She leaned back in her bed staring out into the sky. Once she caught her breath, she spoke out in a honest but harsh tone.

"Who will watch over you when I leave?"

"I can take care of myself. Why are you going anyways? You can still study here." Kazuha didn't know how to answer. Sure…this was a once in a life time chance for her to study, but she was doubting herself if she really wanted to go because then she could mend her broken heart. She forced her gaze away from him and slowly fell asleep.

He woke up finding her crying. It was almost two in the morning he realized.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. She looked at him and then to the window.

"Because…the moon..is lonely." She said. He looked outside finding the dark sky glisten with rain drops reflected by the cities lights. He watched her cry herself to sleep.

He stood outside of the airport sending Sakura off. "I'll miss you…a lot." He said to her.

"I'll miss you too..and Kazuha-chan very much. I hope you confess to her soon." Heiji blushed and nodded. "Tell Kazuha-chan that I'm very sorry…for everything. She's like a sister to me. I can't believe I let her get hurt because of me."

"She'll recover. She's just glad that you're not in as much pain as she is." Sakura smiled.

"I'm so thankful for her. I just don't have the courage to face her. At least—not right now." Heiji gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"Sure." She tiptoed to kiss him lightly and left for the plane. He remained there for a while hoping that maybe—she'll come back.

He walked into the Kazuha's hospital bed finding it full of people he didn't know. Infact, Kazuha wasn't even in the bed—it was someone else he didn't know. "sorry." He apologized and exited the room. He checked the room number to see if he possibly could have went into the wrong room. Nope. It was the exact room that Kazuha stayed in but—where was Kazuha? He called her but no one picked up. He confusingly dialed Toyama-san's phone number.

"Kazuha? We're at the airport. She's leaving for America today." Heiji's body boiled with anger and sadness.

"You ahou! Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled as he once again returned to airport.

"you should wait for Heiji." Her mother said. Kazuha shook her head.

"No—I can't. My flight's boarding right now. I have to go. Bye mom and dad." She said and hugged each of them. "Thank you for everything Mr. and and Mrs. Hattori." She said and hugged each of them as well before boarding the plane. "Tell Heiji..i said thanks…for everything." They all nodded and waved her off. No one left until they saw the plane fly off.

"Where…is…she?" Heiji panted seeing his parents sad eyes. He felt something break within in. He instantly collapsed on the ground panting for air. "GOD DAMN YOU, AHOU!" he shouted hitting the ground. "why didn't you wait for me? I didn't get to tell you how much I lov-"

"Heiji…" he felt someone shaking him. "Heiji..get up." It was his mother's voice. "heiji…."

"Heiji…get up." Heiji bolted up and realized he was in Kazuha's hospital room. It had been a dream? "Heiji…Kazuha's gone."

He wasn't sure where to look first. He called home and said that Kazuha didn't come home at all—all of her stuff were still there. She couldn't have gone to the airport. Where else could she have gone?

The playground!

"you know you're not 10 years old anymore." He said sitting next to her under an old slide.

"what are you doing here?" she asked in a soft, annoyed voice.

"I should be asking you that. You're not better yet. Your wounds haven't fully recover."

"I get bored of seeing things again and again. I've seen that place once too many times—every time you get hurt on a case." He wasn't sure if she was really speaking of the hospital or of something else. He noticed that she was starring at something under the slide. It was carved in by something sharp. There was two parts to it. There was an older carving that read:

Kazuha 3 Heiji

Then there was a newer part to it. This time, Kazuha's name was crossed out and it read.

HeijiXSakura.

"You know—I didn't do this." She said figuring at the cross out name. He didn't know what to say. She turned and smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Tt's funny—" she started to say. "I always did what I thought I had to do for you to be happy—but no matter how much I try, you're always back here stuck with me." He sadly chuckled. "It must really suck being stuck with me." He softly laughed and nodded.

"yea..it does." He answered. She laughed along. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hm…" she hummed. "Well, it's time for a change." She said. She felt him being confused. "I'm still taking the scholarship to America. And I want to leave before next week." Some thing tugged on his heart.

"Don't." he said.

"Don't what?" she asked confused.

"Don't…go." She was silent for a while then opened her mouth to say something.

"Give me one good reason to stay." He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Who..who would watch over me if you leave? Whose going to nag me to wear this charm? Who's going to call me an 'Ahou' every morning?" Kazuha smiled.

"I've made up my mind already." She said. He felt so hopeless. She was about to get up but he held her down.

"Wait—you can't leave me." He said deeply locking his eyes with hers.

"Heiji—I need to go."

"No…you can't." he said pulling her even closer.

"I'll come back for your wedding." She tried joking.

"The only wedding I'm going to have is with you." He said. Kazuha's face went blank. "I almost lost you once from that crazy ex of Sakura's—I'm not going to risk losing you again."

"Let go of me, Heiji."

"No. I'm not letting you go. Ever." A smile curved on Kazuha's face. "I realized that I can't live without you. Especially after that bullet."

"Does this mean you love me too?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Ahou….you should know that by now." He said with a smile. Kazuha happily jumped on him and kissed him full on the lips.

"I never thought that—after all those complaints to Ran about how much of an ahou you are for not noticing me as a woman—I was really the ahou for not realizing you loved me all along."

"I love you Toyama Kazuha."

"I love you too Hattori Heiji." He kissed her again and again and again.

"If taking a bullet for you made you realize how much you love me, I would have taken a bullet for you a LONG time ago." She said.

"No. Don't you EVER take a bullet for me again." He said in a fearful voice. Kazuha smiled but couldn't promise him.

No matter how many bullets hit her, she was willing to take him—just for him.

And he was determined to keep her safe.

"so what about my scholar ship?" she asked. He thought for a while.

"you can go."

"really? I thought you didn't want me to leave?" she pouted prettily that drove him crazy.

"BUT only on one condition." He slyly smiled. Kazuha didn't like the look on his face.

"Which is…?"

"Marry me." Since he didn't have a ring for her…yet. He took out her trinket in his pocket and tied it around her neck. She slowly started to cry. But you can imagine it was tears of joy. The sound of rain poured onto them. She nodded answering his question and figured her charm.

"It better not be raining on our wedding day." Heiji said to her. Kazuha laughed and smiled.

"it won't." she answered reading between the lines.

The End.


End file.
